Kojirō Uesugi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Kojiro lives up to the rumors and talk about him, his cruelly, destruction and tyranny is legendary throughout the world. He has been said to be a man never to mess with, even though he rarely walks. He has been said to do such acts as skinning both men and women alive, putting them to death and many other unspeakable acts. He is said to be a demon rather than a human, he has no heart nor having no care for any existence, but his own. He shows his tyrant like traits often yelling, screaming, doing cruel acts and other disgusting actions to absolute his rule. Wanting to install fear into the hearts of anyone who goes up against him or sees him. He will go as far as killing off many just to prove his point to one person, wanting to break them to the point of death. Then enjoying the masterpiece he has created, wanting to see them go as far as crying and begging for their lives. Which he never shows to people, he has nothing to them. He is a supremely egotistical and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant for labeling those who oppose him as "insects", "vermin", and "bugs" that should be squashed. He relies heavily on his most capable crew members and will not personally enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. Kojiro has a boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a tyrant demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader. Like a noble, he doesn't bring his weapon with himself his crew members take care of it, as well as carrying him on a throne. However, for all his pride and power, Kojiro is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way even against all odds. When angered Kojiro is typically depicted as mad man: extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior who fights for his ambitions. He believes himself to be the "Mightiest Man Alive"because of his Devil Fruit powers, and believes that the only true justice in the world is his and only his ruler in any government. A man of action and talk, he disregards strategy and politics as a waste of his time Despite his repeated betrayals, Kojiro is a rather bluntly honest man, having little faith or respect in politicians, bureaucrats, and those who use deceptive words to gain power and hide like cowards behind the law for their own protection. He works for his rule only, for this same reason, Kojiro is a sycophant and tyrant not stopping to do what he wishes against others. Regardless of what affect it has with the common people and other pirates or government members. Kojiro is seen as one of the most feared man. Relentless in his desire to end the rule of the government and establish his own rule, he will use any means to achieve his plans, even if it makes him an enemy to the others. Fueled by his ambition to rule the land, he believes his rule to be predestined and is undeterred when others call him a traitor to the world government. However, he also has a fierce temper and will often scold his men's incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. Caring little about others status by his own or olden traditions, he judges men as he sees fit to, such as either fighting each other or just killing them off. Belying his bad reputation, he treasures his grand dream and will do anything to get it.The strangest attribute to his personality is that he always hungers for both physical food and power, this being a side effect of the fruit. He wishes to eat the finest foods and drink the finest drinks, once he has gotten what he wishes he stills wishes for more. Showing how greedy he truly is, he does have a hate for those who call themselves a “Hero” or “Tough Guy”. He rather enjoys destroying and breaking them down, he shows this by doing whatever it takes to break them. From killing someone to even blackmailing said person, he finds joy when this happens. Even during a public execution on his ship he will eat to his fill, he enjoys watching people get skinned alive while he eats. This most would vomit at the sight and smell of what was happening. He shows no reaction to disgusting sights, he himself being a disgusting sight. This is what makes him a truly fearsome tyrant and man, being able to do such acts and feel nothing. Relationships Tyrant Crew As the captain of the Tyrant crew, he seems to have so fear that all of his own crew members fear of failing whenever they are given a task. He seems to use force against those who he has under his thumb, but the followers who seem to be in his favor. He treats them as if they were royalty, as shown whenever he gives them anything they wish. However, how he has gained all of these supports is through this action and it seems that money is fueling the crew. But he does seem to have a true followers. Mano D. Tirano Kojiro has the highest trust in Mano, because he is the first mate and most the commanding general among Kojiro's forces. So as such Mano seems to take joy in his position as first mate and Kojiro does reward the man whenever an order has been fulfilled. It also was revealed whenever Kojiro doesn't feel like it or that he has better things to do, he gives Mano full command over his forces and lets the commander do as sees fit. Most of the time, Mano shares many different traits with Kojiro and it has been commented by Marco, that Kojiro and Mano are almost the same. Mudon Jiao Mudon seems to be the only woman that Kojiro doesn't find any attraction to, he rather seems to like her cold style. He had made her second mate for a reason, he had commented that he has a high pride in Mudon. But he does expect results from her, because she is a woman and as such, Kojiro doesn't believe that woman shouldn't really hold such a high position. Mudon has proven that she is able to handle everything that is thrown at her and she has proven Kojiro that he had made the right choice to make her second mate. Tensoba Zaimon Tensoba is Kojiro's own personal doctor and strategist, so as such. Tensoba is always seen with Kojiro and he counts them among his own personal forces, next to the maru brothers. Kojiro trusts his life to Tensoba completely and thanks Tensoba's drugs and treatments, Kojiro has lived and is stronger than ever. Tensoba seems to like his little job, he is greatly rewarded with money for his own personal use and research. But alot of this is thanks to Tensoba sucking up to Kojiro and singing his praises left and right. Kotaro Fuma Kotaro and Kojiro are unique since it was Kojiro himself who ripped out Kotaro’s tongue. Kotaro seems to have loyalty to him, but in some gestures it seems that Kotaro has a bit of hate for Kojiro or such. But other than that it is unknown at to how or why Kotaro has a bit of hate for Kojiro, but it is believed because of the punishment for failing a mission. Respira la Muerta Respira seems to be grateful for Kojiro taking him in, Kojiro seen a good potential in Respira. Because of his unique skills, he uses Respira to develop poisons and such to gain the advantage over others. Lord Nobu Nobu sees Kojiro as if he was a god and Kojiro has promised Nobu that he shall become a ruler of Kojiro’s new era leading all of the people the way he sees fit. However it seems that Kojiro is using Nobu as a puppet leader. So Kojiro can do as he pleases and be incharge, while Nobu will do all of the work. When their mission is finished, for now Kojiro praises Nobu for his fighting and all that he has done. Lady Amarantha Amarantha is one of the most loyalist members to Kojiro she came to him of her own free will. He seen so much potential in her and agreed to train her as his own daughter, because of all of her skills Kojiro named her a division commander. She is very grateful for this, Kojiro often will call Amarantha daughter, which just gives her more of a reason why to please Kojiro. Cabeza de Urdimbre Cobeza is very liked by Kojiro and he admires them the most. Because he had sided with the right crew, since it seems that the tyrant crew had survived without any of their members dieing. Unlike with the whitebeard pirates losing their captain and ace, the skyline losing rose. Which he feels are more of advanagte to them and thinks of those crews as nothing, since they hold such useless things into consideration. Shirataki Tsuyoki With Kojiro he does as ordered, mostly because of him being hypothesized by the money that he rewarded with. But it was shown that Shirataki started to like his style, as to how he handles traitors and others. Shirataki has commented that he can't wait to have another execution, because all of the food and partying. Silencioso Kojiro seems to like Silencioso since he has been asked to join, however he never speaks so their relationship has not been revealed yet. But it was revealed that Silencioso was one of the best assassins that Kojiro has ever hired and for that, he had rewarded Silencioso greatly. Fan Rao Fan Rao has shown to also enjoy the chances that Kojiro gives him, Fan often wishes to prove that he can be counted worthy as one of Kojiro's generals. So Fan is constantly trying to impress kojiro and will jump at the chance to impress his captain. Tenkai It was revealed that Kojiro has taken Tenkai under his wing and made Tenkai his apprentice, so Tenkai is often seen training as Kojiro oversees it. Tenkai has an undying loyal to his master and adoptive father, so far that Tenkai has commented that he will lay down his life for his father and mentor. Karakaze Karakaze sees Kojiro as the prefect master, Karakaze himself has stated that Kojiro is the most interesting lord he has ever seen. So in keeping with this, as one of the swordsmanship of the ship he takes great time and detail into making sure that Kojiro sees his swordsmanship. Braddock D. Ambrose Braddock has a respect for Kojiro because Dhe lets Braddock fight anyone he wishes, just not any of his allies. Because it seems that Kojiro has put a bounty on them if they attack one of his allies, however Kojiro has never had to use such a thing. So Braddock does refuse to bow before Kojiro and he doesn’t really see him as a captain, only a warlord who wants to do what he wants. Braddock is fine with that, but Kojiro does often calls Braddock the Lu Bu of his crew. Anthony D. Ambrose Much like Braddock the highest respect goes to Kojiro, Anthony loves the fact the so many come after Kojiro and both he and his brother can fight to their hearts content. Other than that, nothing else was seen about the two. The Maru Brothers Kojiro seems to have the maru brothers as his personal bodyguards and warriors as such, Kojiro expects the three to take care of his life. He often will use the maru brothers as his ace int he hole, before he steps in battle and the maru brothers have a degree of Kojiro as well, to make sure that they lord wouldn't step into battle. Haku Haku has a fear of Kojiro this is why that he must do as ordered because he doesn’t wish to anger him. But Kojiro speaks very highly of Hakus abilities and this is why he had made Haku his personal bodyguard and leader of his personal warriors. So listening to his captain’s orders in order to not get him angry or disappointed of him. Baku Baku to has a fear of Kojiro this is why that he must do as ordered because he doesn’t wish to anger him. But Kojiro speaks very highly of his abilities and this is why he had made baku on his personal bodyguard and his personal warriors. So listening to his captain’s orders in order to not get him angry or disappointed of him. Taku Taku to has a fear of Kojiro this is why that he must do as ordered because he doesn’t wish to anger him. But Kojiro speaks very highly of his abilities and this is why he had made Taku on his personal bodyguard and his personal warriors. So listening to his captain’s orders in order to not get him angry or disappointed of him. Subordinates/Prisoners Caribou It was revealed that after Caribou was defeated by Pekoms, Kojiro had sent a small band of his crew members to capture the weakened Caribou. At first Caribou seemed to have hated the fact that he was captured and thinking that god had forsaken him, so at the beginning he disliked Kojiro greatly often saying that he will go the hell. But after seeing what kind of work he would be doing, he seemed to have changed his loyalty and now says that God had blessed with Kojiro. Izo After Whitebeards death and the attack by the Tyrant Pirates, Izo was captured by Kojiro. He was put into chains and now he is Kojiro's personal sake boy, often calling him them and forcing Izo to pour his drinks. Of course Izo is greatly upset at this and has tried many time to escape or such, but with the Zaimon Drug in his system. He couldn't do a thing and now Izo sits and waits for his chance to escape with the rest of the captured Pirates. Marco Much like Izo after Whitebeards death and the attack by the Tyrant Pirates, Marco was captured by Kojiro. Marco had gotten a seastone bracelet put on him by Kojiro and now he seems to have Marco locked up in the bowels of his ship. Marco seemed to have been angry first and tried to escape countless times, but Kojiro had broken Marco's spirit and now often brings Marco out for some entertainment. He often will have marco fight a bear or something, but with the use of his devil fruit powers. He can't do a thing, so now his spirit is broken and he doesn't seem to have anymore hope, but of course often boasts about hope and such. Don Krieg Krieg originally had wanted to challenge this fat man and take his crew for his own, but after Kojiro had defeated him. Krieg was forced to become one of his subordinate and now Krieg doesn't really seem to like it. But Kojiro had offered the man to become one of his generals, if he just says that he was beaten. But as of now, Krieg is locked up in the bowels of Kojiro's ship much like Marco is. But Kojiro had given him a few chances, he had promised that if Krieg went out and do this or that, he shall release him. So Krieg seems to fighting for his freedom and the Zaimon drug in him he must try and stay alive. Scratchmen Apoo Kojiro had attacked the on air pirates and won, as Appo and his crew members were brought before Kojiro. Kojiro has stopped and asked the boy if he was one of the supernovas, Apoo answered that he was. Kojiro offered him a deal, come and serve him and he will spare the lives of his crew members. So having no other chose, Apoo agreed and to this day, the rest of the on air pirates are locked in the bowels of the ship with the others. Whitey Bay Whitey Bay seemed to have joined Kojiro and his forces out of free will, she is a rookie pirate and wishes to make a name for herself. She commented that she and her crew will serve Kojiro, but just until she gains the fame she wishes. But as timed passed she had figured out that being one of Kojiro's Subordinates isn't so bad. Her and her crew get good meals and all of the money they can want, so they seem to have be in good standings as of now. Vista Like Izo and Marco, Vista is now being forced against his will to be one of the swordsmanship among the tyrant pirates. He fights because of the threat of execution of both Izo and Marco, so Vista has no other chose but to obey his orders as of now. Largo Largo and his crew seemed to have come to Kojiro, because while allied with Shiki. He and his crew didn't seem to be taken serious or such, so as such Kojiro had seen that Largo would be a bounty hunter for any traitors or other targets he wants. So now Largo works as Kojiro's bounty hunter and pays him handsomely for every head he brings to be executed. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages